Wynter Avalon
Wynter Avalon has reacently joined the MBO. He has a bitter personality that makes him perfect for the job. Most his life he had been thought of as a demon or a reject because of his power. This is echolocation. He later discovers that he has the power to levitate himself. Character Outline Background Wynter was found on the steps of a church when he was six months old. The nuns at this church raised him as their own children. He was a happy boy then, he smiled then. When he was eight the nuns told him the truth that he was abandoned by his own mother. It was extremely difficult to get over first but then he realised there must be a reason. So he was still a happy normal boy. He wanted to grow up to be a priest. Wynter went to each church service and speech. At the age of thirteen, Wynter and his friend got separated from his teacher on a school excursion in the woods. This is when his ability was showed. He was able to call out then determine where objects were. He followed the objects that were moving and soon found the group. He told his teacher what had happened which she immediately told the nuns. This was a display of bat-like features and the nuns were afraid he was a vampire. Wynter was sent to an orphanage, however no one looked twice at him. This triggered his harshness. When he was sixteen he got his own apartment in the city and dropped out of school. Then one day he got a phone call from an organization called Mirage Being Organization. Personality Wynter is very blunt and stubborn. He believes that his way is right and will stick to his beliefs. He lives his life by a simple saying; “If it’s not worth doing don’t do it” Most things to Wynter, however, are not worth doing. He doesn’t show any sign of sympathy whatsoever to people who are hurt. He believes that it is not worth helping them because they will end up dyeing anyway. The only people this doesn’t apply to is his friends although he has very few because of his personality. When Wynter is a vampire he is even more cold then usual. He rarely will talk to anyone, however only will when necessary. He does not burn when he exposed to sunlight because he is only half vampire. However Wynter will get hot very easily. Skills and Abilities *'Echolocation -'''This is determining the location of something by measuring the time it takes for an echo to return from it. This power made the nuns who were looking after Wynter believe he was vampiric. *'Levitation - When he first discovered he was able to do it. Wynter could only use it if it was needed in a dire situation. It was first found that he had this power when he fell from a ventilation system onto a boat that was evacutating the MBO base from the Shi'ar ' *'Feeding - Wynter does not feed like your typical, fictional vampire. Instead, using his hands, he is able to absorb the life energy from anyone he touches, although he is able to feed from multiple lifeforms through "energy threads" which he can form from his fingers when wearing his energy gloves (See: Weapons and Equipment). *'''Eye color - Wynter has the ability to change his eye colour with different moods. Pitch black when he is taken over by the urge to "feed". *'Extremley Fast Reflexes ' Weapons and Equipment *'Deviant:' The energy-based whip which Wynter can form from his energy gloves (see below). *'Energy Gloves:' These gloves emit energy around Wynters hands, giving him superhuman punches.